Milk & Cats!
by Ling-Ling Chinese
Summary: Si pembenci susu, Edward Elric. Bersama adik kesayangannya, Alphonse masih terus mencari philosopher's stone. Dan si black cat, Train heartnet, masih menjadi Sweeper bebas. Akhirnya mereka berada dalam satu misi untuk satu tujuan. Chapter 3 update :D
1. Chapter 1 PERJALANAN

Ini fict pertama ling2 di CROSS-OVER. CROSS-OVER antara anime Black Cat & FullMetal Alchemist.

Fict ini bukan pertama kalinya ling2 update. Dulu ling2 tulis fict ini di sebuah situs Mob*m*ngl*. Nah, karena ada satu dan dua hal, ling2 belum sempat nulis lanjutannya. Disini ling2 tulis ulang dan ada sedikit perubahannya. Err... sedikit apa banyak ya? Yah, pokonya silahkan membaca sendiri. Selamat membaca ^^

MILK & CAT?

Story by Ling-ling Chinese

CROSS-OVER Black Cat & FullMetal Alchemist

Disclaimer : Black Cat punya Kentaro Yabuki, FullMetal Alchemist punya Hiromu Arakawa.

Genre : Adventure / Fantasy

CHAP. 1 PERJALANAN

Alphonse's POV

Hari ini seperti biasa, aku dan kakakku melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari Philosopher's stone.

Karena ingin membangkitkan ibu yang meninggal karena sakit, kami menggunakan jurus terlarang yang berimbas pada tubuh kami. Lihatlah kami sekarang tubuhku maya. Yang ada hanya rohku yang ditrasfer kakak ke baju Zirah milik ayah. Sedangkan kakakku harus kehilangan tangan kanan dan kaki kirinya sehingga dipasang automail berbentuk tangan dan kaki palsu pada tubuhnya.

Anak Kec-UPS? Maksudku laki-laki berkepang berambut pirang yang duduk didepanku ini adalah Edward Elric, sang FullMetal Alchemis, Alkemis kenegaraan, yang tak lain adalah kakakku. Dan aku, yang berupa baju Zirah kosong adalah Alponse Elric, adik dari Edward Elric.

Walaupun kakak 'PENDEK', dia sangatlah hebat. Dengan ilmu alchemist yang diajarkan guru Izumi dan setelah melihat 'KEBENARAN', kakak dapat merubah suatu benda menjadi benda lain hanya dengan menepukkan kedua tangannya saja. Tidak sepertiku yang harus menggambar lingkaran trasmutasi terlebih dahulu.

Namun, tak seharusnya aku memanggilnya 'PENDEK'. Walaupun hanya dalam hati, jika ketahuan habislah riwayatku. Kata-kata yang paling dibenci oleh kakak adalah 'PENDEK', 'KECIL','KERDIL' dan teman-teman sebangsanya. Yang dibenci kedua adalah SUSU. Aneh kan... pantas saja badannya tidak besar-besar.

"Ffft... Ffft...," Aku tertawa kecil-atau lebih tepatnya menahan tawa atas apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan.

'DRANG!'

Aku kaget. Tiba-tiba saja kakak menendang baju Zirahku dengan kerasnya.

"A-ada apa kak?" tanyaku yang masih kaget. Aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku agar tidak tertawa.

"Aku merasa mendengar kata yang ku benci." Geramnya dengan wajah kesal.

DEG?

"Tadi aku merasa ada yang menyebutku 'KONTET' sampai berkali-kali." Katanya dengan nada penuh kemarahan.

"AKU TIDAK MENYEBUT KAKAK 'KONTET', KOK! HANYA PENDEK. DAN ITU PUN HANYA TIGA KALI! WALAUPUN DENGAN TEMAN-TEMANNYA. NAMUN TIDAK PERNAH SEKALI PUN AKU MENYEBUT KAKAK 'KONTET'!" teriakku spontan dan sekuat tenaga berusaha membela diri dengan panik. Namun SIAL! Aku dan mulut besarku! Aku sadar aku menyebarkan ranjau berbahaya. Aku telah menggali lubang kuburku sendiri.

"HO... JADI KAMU YA...!" suaranya meninggi. Terlihat ilusi tanda silang di beberapa tempat di wajahnya. Tangannya di kepalkan dan dibunyikan semua suara di jemarinya. 'KRETEK KRETEK' begitulah bunyinya.

"APA MAKSUDMU 'HANYA TIGA KALI' DAN 'TEMAN-TEMANNYA' ITU HAH?" teriaknya marah besar seraya menendang-nendang tubuh Zirahku dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga kepalaku copot dan tubuhku babak belur.

"Maaf~." Sesalku setelah kakak puas menganiayaku.

Aku meyesal sekali mengatakannya. Seharusnya aku tidak kelepasan bicara. Hah... payah...

Aku melirik kearah kakak. Sepertinya dia masih marah. Wajahnya merengut. Alisnya bertaut dan bibirnya membentuk huruf V terbalik.

"Ah, kita sudah memasuki kota." Kataku pada kakak. Berharap suasana hatinya kembali membaik.

Sesampainya di stasiun, kami turun dari kereta.

"ED! AL!" panggil seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar di telingaku.

"WINRY?" seruku dan kakak bersamaan.

Perempuan berambut kuning pucat yang memakai bandana itu adalah Winry Rockbell. Teman masa kecil kakak dan aku. Dan mekanik Automail kakak. Dia maniak terhadap Automail. Sekarang seharusnya dia sedang berada di Rush Valley untuk belajar menjadi mekanik Automail yang hebat.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya kakak tidak suka.

"Aku mendapat kabar dari Kolonel Mustang bahwa kau akan kemari." Jawab Winry cuek dengan sikap tidak sukanya Ed.

"Lalu?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada tidak suka.

"Masa' Cuma kalian yang bersenang-senang!" rajuknya."Katanya makanan di kota ini enak-enak. Aku ingin sekali mencicipinya." Katanya senang. Sepertinya Winry sudah membayangkannya.

"Lalu, pekerjaanmu di Rush Valley?" tanya kakak lagi dengan nada tidak suka dan wajah yang masam.

"Tentu saja aku ambil cuti donk." Katanya sekarang dengan nada agak tinggi. Sepertinya dia tahu bahwa kakak tidak begitu suka Winry ikut. "Kenapa sih?" Kali ini Winry yang merasa tidak suka karena di intrograsi.

"Kami kesini bukan untuk main-main tahu." Kata kakak mulai kesal.

"Iya, aku tahu!" tukas Winry sama kesalnya. Jika tidak segera dihentikan akan menjadi perang nih.

"Sudah... Sudah... Jangan bertengkar...," leraiku seraya menjadi penengah sebelum suasana mulai bertambah panas. Gawat juga kalau bertengkar disini. Bisa-bisa di anggap kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa lagi. "Ayo kita cari makan dulu." Ajakku. "Kata Letnan Hawkeye, ada cafe yang makanannya enak yang memiliki berbagai jaringan informasi. Namanya Cafe Cait Sith. Kita bisa mencari info disana." Kali ini kudorong kakak dan Winry secara bersamaan untuk keluar dari stasiun dan menuju Cafe Cait Sith.

END ALPHONSE'S POV

XXX

Eve's POV

'Sebal! Sebal! Sebal!' gerutuku dalam hati. Rasanya hati ini begitu kesal. Wajahku kubuat seseram mungkin. Semua aura membunuhku kukeluarkan semua. Semua ini kulakukan agar orang yang ada di sebelahku ini sadar.

"Ada apa Tuan Putri? Kenapa wajahmu seram seperti itu?" tanya Train yang-akhirnya-sadar-juga. Tapi dalam nada bicaranya, dia tidak sedikitpun khawatir. Malah wajahnya cengar-cengir, kelihatan tidak bersalah sama sekali. "Ah! Jangan-jangan ingin kekamar kecil." Katanya yang seketika itu juga langsung kuterbangkan dengan bogem palu rambutku. Benar-benar membuatku marah!

"Putri kenapa sih?" tanyanya dengan muka SOK memelas dan tangannya memegang pipinya yang tadi kupukul. Aku mengeluarkan death-glareku. Dia lagi-lagi SOK ketakutan seperti anjung buangan yang meminta perlindungan. Dia bersembunyi dibelakang Sven.

"Ada apa Eve?" tanya Sven akhirnya. Wajahku mulai melunak. Aku hanya cemberut sekarang. "Mengapa wajahmu seperti itu? Hari ini kan kita berhasil mendapatkan buronan yang harganya cukup bagus. Kenapa kau tidak senang?" tanyanya heran.

"Betul Tuan Putri. Hari ini kita makan enak." Girangnya seperti anak kecil. Dia sudah lupa bahwa aku masih marah padanya. Aku membuang mukaku dan melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda.

Ya, hari ini kami memang menangkap buronan yang harganya cukup besar. Sehingga cukup untuk mencicil hutang dan kebutuhan beberapa hari.

Tapi, aku kesal bukan karena itu! Karena, walau 'bukan aku yang menangkapnya', aku senang Sven dapat mencicil hutang kami. Walaupun sebenarnya, hutang-hutang itu berasal darinya-Train.

Ya, walau-bukan-aku-yang-menagkapnya! Tapi, itulah masalahnya! Karena bukan aku yang menangkapnya itulah yang membuatku marah!

FLASHBACK

Hari ini aku dan Train menyamar menjadi kakak beradik untuk mengintai target. Walau tidak suka, aku melakukannya demi Sven dan uang imbalan. Siapa juga yang mau menjadi adiknya? Meski wajahnya bisa dibilang lumayan dan kemampuan menembaknya-kuakui-luar biasa. Namun sifatnya itu yang membuatku jengkel! Dan tentu saja karena dia dekat dengan Sven. Ugh. Pasti ada semburat merah di pipiku gara-gara ini.

Kami mulai mengintai target yang sedang berjalan di tengah kota. Train sudah mengoceh macam-macam. Aku tak menghiraukannya dan terus mengawasi target. Sepertinya target sudah mulai curiga. Saat aku akan mengejarnya, Train dengan suksesnya mengecohku.

"TUAN PUTRI, LIHAT." Aku menoleh kearah yang dia tunjuk.

Tak ada apa-apa disana. Yang ada hanyalah orang-oarng yang sibuk untuk bertransaksi jual beli. Aku menoleh kearah Train. Siap-siap untuk memarahinya. Namun, sial Train sudah pergi mengejar target.

'_Sial, aku kecolongan!'_ runtukku dalam hati.

END FLASHBACK

Begitulah.

Saat aku sibuk menggerutu, Train sudah menangkap target.

Selalu saja begitu. Dia suka bertindak seenaknya.

Namun, yang membuatku kesal bukan itu. Tapi, kenapa aku harus kalah dengan orang seperti itu.

"Sven." Panggilku.

"Ada apa Eve?" Tanya Sven lembut.

Aku menelan ludahku. Rasanya kerongkonganku kering dan sulit untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. "Ditugas yang selanjutnya, ijinkan aku untuk melakukannya." Pintaku sambil memperlihatkan daftaar seorang buronan dengan harga yang cukup tinggi.

Sven mengambil kertas pencarian buronan yang ada di tanganku. Dilihatnya wajah dan keterngan buronan itu dengan seksama.

"Tapi, Eve… Buronan ini terlalu berbahaya." Katanya khawatir.

"Tenang saja, Sven…" kata Train santai. Syukurlah akhirnya dia mengerti juga. "Aku yang akan menangkapnya." Bisiknya dengan penuh percaya diri. Cih. Kutarik kata-kataku tadi. Dia benar-benar sangat menyebalkan.

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa menangkapnya sendiri." Tukasku kesal.

"Baiklah Eve… Kau boleh menangkapnya." Kata Sven akhirnya. Kulihat wajah Train akan menunjukkan protes. "Tapi…" Apa? Ada tapinya? "Kau tidak boleh memaksakan diri. Jika sudah mendesak, serahkan sisanya pada kami." Lanjutnya.

"Ta… tapi…" rengek Train.

Sven memang baik. Aku saying padanya. Kupeluk tangannya erat.

Aku melirik Train. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kecewa karena peran utama berikutnya akan aku ambil alih. Mata kami saling bertemu. Aku menjulurkan lidahku sebagai tanda kemenangan.

"Ayo kita ke tempat Annette." Ajak Sven bersemangat.

T~B~C

Yak. Chap 1 selesai ^^

Butuh banyak waktu untuk menyalin dari situs yang lama. Maklum, ling2 masih primitif, jadi di tulis tangan deh... huft.

Gimana? Baguskah? Anehkah?

Hahaha... tenang saja. Ini masih Chap 1. Chap 2 nanti pasti lebih ancur lagi. Hwakakakak...uhuk! uhuk! *keselek duren*

NANTIKAN CHAP 2 YA! ;)

Repiewnya ditunggu...(kalau ditunggu ga bakal dateng T_T)... Repiewnya diminta deh!*maksa*

Haha… :D

XIE~ XIE~


	2. Chapter 2 PERTEMUAN

Chap. 2 update! Baca ya! Baca ya! Baca ya! *dilempar kepalanya Al*

MILK & CAT?

Story by Ling-ling Chinese

CROSS-OVER Black Cat & FullMetal Alchemist

Disclaimer : Black Cat punya Kentaro Yabuki, FullMetal Alchemist punya Hiromu Arakawa.

Genre : Adventure / Fantasy

XXX

CHAP 2. PERTEMUAN

Siang hari di Café Cait Sith cukup ramai. Banyak informan, Sweeper, bahkan orang sipil yang makan di tempat ini.

Klining Klining~

Suara bel yang berada di pintu berbunyi. Ada seseorang yang memasuki café.

"Permisi." Kata orang dari balik pintu. Dia adalah Edward Elric. Alchemist kenegaraan di Negara Amestris. Dibelakangnya ada seorang anak perempuan dan seseorang yang memakai baju zirah. Orang-orang itu adalah Winry Rockbell sang mekanik automail dan Alphonse Elric sang adik alchemist.

"Selamat datang." Sambut Annette sang pemilik café.

Mereka bertiga duduk di counter yang ada di depan sang pemilik café.

"Ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Annette menawarkan pesanan.

"Jus Jeruk." Kata Winry bersemangat. Sampai-sampai ia menjawab sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Sama." Kata Ed yang sedikit kesusahan untuk naik ke kursi counter.

Annette mengamati Ed tajam.

"Ada apa?" katanya merasa aneh.

Annette menuangkan sesuatu kedalam sebuah gelas beer. "Seharusnya kau minum susu biar bisa tinggi, bocah." Kata Annette memberikan segelas susu di hadapan Ed di sertai sebuah cengiran lebar.

Urat di sudut kening Ed berkedut.

'_BOCAH KONTET.'_ kata-kata itu terngiang dikepala Ed. Padahal Annette tidak menyebutnya seperti itu. Namun, Ed sudah bereaksi mendengar kata bocah yang bisa di asumsikannya menjadi kata-kata yang paling di bencinya. Dan dia juga di suguhi minuman yang di bencinya.

KLINING KLINING~ BRAK

Suara pintu di buka secara kasar sehingga menimbulkan debaman yang lumanyan keras.

"ANNETTE." Teriak seseorang dari arah pintu yang terbuka. Dia adalah Train. Dibelakangnya ada Sven dan Eve.

Train langsung menyerbu ke counter. Dia melihat segelas susu yang tadi Annette berikan pada Ed. Dia juga melihat ke arah Ed. Kemudian tersenyum. "Minumlah susu yang banyak biar cepat besar." Kata Train sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Ed.

Urat di sudut kening Ed bertambah.

'_BOCAH KONTET SUPER PENDEK?'_

Al sudah khawatir. Dia was-was. Sudah dua kali kakaknya mendengar kata-kata yang mirip dengan nama yang dibencinya. _'Uwaaa~~ gawat. Pasti kakak sudah memanipulasi kata-kata mereka dalam otaknya.'_

"Annette, aku juga pesan segelas." Kata Train memesan. "Ayo kita bersulang, bocah."

Tiga kali.

Kesabaran Ed sudah habis. Tumben-tumbennya hari ini ia bersabar. Biasanya setelah dia dikatai seperti itu Ed pasti akan langsung mengamuk. Akhirnya Ed memukul meja counter dengan keras sampai rusak.

"Woa…" Train berusaha menyelamatkan gelas susu milik Ed. "Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung. Pelanggan yang lain sedikit terkejut karenanya dan menoleh kearah mereka-penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi.

"SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD _**BOCAH KONTET SUPER PENDEK KAYAK KURCACI**_ HAH?" katanya penuh tekanan yang diselimuti amarah.

"Hah?" Train bingung apa yang dimaksudkan. Soalnya memang dari tadi tidak ada yang mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi kenapa yang dia tangkap malah berubah menjadi panjang dan aneh seperti itu.

"Lagipula aku tidak suka dengan cairan berwarna putih yang berasal dari sapi itu." Kata Ed jijik dan mrinding sampai sampai dia ingin mutah saat membayangkannya.

"APA?" kali ini Train yang tidak terima. "Minuman ini enak tau! Banyak gizinya. Pantas saja kau pendek. " cibir Train.

"APA? CEBOL KATAMU? KESABARANKU SUDAH HABIS." Ed bersiap menggunakan teknik transmutasinya.

"Aku juga tidak terima kau menjelek-jelekkan minuman kesukaanku." Train bersiap mengeluarkan Orichalcum miliknya.

Disaat keadaan mulai bertambah panas, Winry dan Eve mulai beraksi.

"Sudah cukup." Winry memukulkan kunci inggrisnya ke kepala Ed cukup keras. Begitu pula dengan Eve. Dia memukul kepala Train dengan rambut yang telah diubahnya menjadi sebuah palu yang cukup besar. Keduanya sama-sama pingsan ditempat.

"Maafkan atas tindakan kakakku." Kata Al meminta maaf kepada Sven dan Annette sambil membungkuk.

"Ah, sama-sama. Maafkan juga kelakuan teman kami yang seenaknya." Kata Sven dengan nada maklum pada Al.

"Dia memang tidak pernah berpikir." Kata Winry dan Eve secara bersamaan yang di tujukan untuk ed dan Train.

"Yah, aku juga yang seenaknya memberinya segelas susu. Lebih baik istirahatkan mereka berdua diatas. Disini mereka berdua bisa jadi bahan tontonan dan pembicaraan." Ucap Annette merasa sedikit bersalah juga.

XXX

"Informasi apa yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Annette saat sarapan. Kemarin akhirnya Ed cs dan Train cs menginap di tempat Annette.

"Aku mencari orang dengan luka besar di dahinya." Ed menggambarkan tanda silang di dahinya dengan kedua telunjuknya disilangkan.

"Aku mencari orang ini." Train menunjukkan nama di daftar buronan yang ciri-cirinya digambarkan oleh Ed.

Ed dan Train serempak mengungkapkan tujuan mereka. Wanita paruh baya itu tertegun. Ed dan Train saling berpandangan.

"Nyaa~ ternyata kita mencari orang yang sama." Kata Train dengan gaya muka kucingnya dan mencoba memeluk Ed. Dengan muka seram, tubuh Ed mundur kebelakang. Ed mencoba mendorong tubuh Train agar menjauhinya.

"Hm… Scar ya…" Annette bergumam. Sepertinya dia teringat sesuatu. Train cs dan Ed cs memfokuskan pendengaran mereka. "Beberapa waktu yang lalu ada yang melihatnya di ibukota. Hanya itu informasi yang kudapat."

"Dia pasti masih ada disana?" kata Sven menyimpulkan.

"Menurutku dia tidak akan menetap disuatu tempat terlalu lama karena wajahnya sudah diketahui sebagai buronan. Aku tahu dia tidak sebodoh itu. Pasti dia mengincar sesuatu." Sanggah Ed dengan wajah serius. Dia tak habis pikir jika Scar sengaja mengumpankan dirinya secara terang-terangan seperti itu.

Saat Ed sibuk berpikir, Train menatap Ed dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ed menyadari tatapan itu dan merasa merinding karenanya.

"Syukurlah ada yang mengetahui wajah Scar… " kata Train masih dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Hah?" Ed menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau salah." Sven berkata tiba-tiba. Diambilnya sebatang rokok dari saku jasnya. "Kami para Sweeper tidak mengetahui wajah Scar. Dalam daftar buronan hanya tertulis nama dan ciri-cirinya." Jelasnya sambil menyalakan pematik untuk membakar rokoknya. "Karena itu para sweeper-sweeper itu sedikit kesuliatan dalam menemukan Scar."

"Jadi, pemerintah sengaja menyembunyikan wajah Scar?" ucap Al pelan pada kakaknya.

"Apa maksud King Bardley?" gumam Edward. "Baiklah. Terimakasih atas infonya."

"Kau akan ke Ibukota untuk memburunya?" Tanya Annette.

"Ya."

"Meski hadiahnya besar, lebih baik kau urungkan niatmu." Saran Annette. " Aku dengar banyak yang tidak kembali setelah memburu Scar."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan kami membantumu." Ujar Train bersemangat.

"Tunggu! Jangan seenaknya Train. Kau lupa dengan duel kita!" Eve yang sedari tadi tenang-tenang saja meminum jus jeruknya, tiba-tiba angkat bicara. Dia protes karena Train sepertinya melupakan tantangan yang ia berikan kemarin.

"Duel?" Train memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan layaknya anak polos yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan.

Amarah sudah mencapai ubun-ubun Eve dan siap meledak.

"Sudahlah Eve…," Sven mencoba menenangkan Eve. "Lagipula mereka mengetahui wajah Scar. Itu sangat membantu."

"Ta…tapi uang hadiahnya…"

"Uang hadiahnya kita bagi dua."

"Tak perlu." Edward menginterupsi. Train, Sven dan Eve menoleh kearahnya. "Dia berbahaya seperti kata sang pemilik café. Kami tak butuh uang hadiahnya. Kami hanya perlu bicara dengan Scar."

Sven memutar otaknya. Dia tidak ingin kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hadiah melayang begitu saja. "Bagaimana jika kita barter."

Edward menatap Sven tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti membutuhkan guide di ibukota bukan?" tawar Sven. "Tentu saja beserta informasinya." Senyum licik mengembang diwajah Sven.

Ed terlihat sangat berpikir keras. Dia tidak mungkin melepaskan kesempatan itu. Namun resikonya sangat besar. Meski sweeper sekalipun, tidak menutup kemungkingan bahwa mereka akan terbunuh juga.

"Lagipula teman perempuanmu yang disana bisa bersama Eve."Sven masih terus membujuk. Sebenarnya Eve ingin protes saat Sven mengatakan hal tersebut. Namun, Eve dapat membaca situasinya. Dan ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes.

"Kakak…"

Edward merasa terdesak. Kalau tawaran seperti itu, Ed tidak bisa mundur. Memang berbahaya bila membawa Winry.

"Baiklah." Kata Ed akhirnya.

"Bagus." Senyum kemenangan terlukis di wajah Sven.

Annette menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dasar kalian ini…," dia menghela nafas. "Siapa namamu nak?" Tanya Annette pada Winry.

"Winry Rockbell." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah. Winry bisa tinggal disini sementara waktu. Kau pasti ingin ikut berburu bersama Sven kan, Eve?"

Bola mata Eve membesar karena terkejut. Senyum bahagia merekah di bibir mungilnya. "Iya." Jawabnya senang sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terimakasih." Kata Winry pada Annette. "Ed, Al. Pergilah dengan tenang. Aku akan menunggu kedatangan kalian disini."

"Ah, kalau begitu, kami titipkan Winry pada anda." Kata Ed seraya membungkukkan badan kepada Annette.

"Tolong jaga Winry." Al juga membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya, ya… Kalian hati-hatilah." Kata Annette.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Annette." Kata Train dengan semangat.

"Kalian juga hati-hati."

Annette dan Winry mengantar mereka sampai depan toko. Ed, Al, dan Train melambaikan tangan mereka sebagai salam perpisahan. Ed cs dan Train cs berangkat menuju Ibukota.

~TBC~

Huft. Akhirnya chap 2 selesai dibuat.

Sepertinya ratenya harus ling2 naikkan karena ternyata banyak bahasa yang terlalu… yah… kalau untuk anak-anak sepertinya agak terlalu kasar. Jadi mohon pengertiannya.

Terimakasih atas review dari chapter yang sebelumnya. Ling2 terharu karena ada yang membacanya. Bahkan menyukainya. Tolong dukung ling2 terus sehingga bisa menulis yang lebih bagus lagi dari ini.

Nantikan Chapter 3 ya. ;)

Minded to review?


	3. Chapter 3 IBUKOTA

MILK & CAT?!

Story by Ling-ling Chinese

CROSS-OVER Black Cat & FullMetal Alchemist

Disclaimer : Black Cat punya Kentaro Yabuki, FullMetal Alchemist punya Hiromu Arakawa. MILK &CAT?! Milik Ling-Ling! YAI!

Genre : Adventure / Fantasy

XXX

CHAP 3. IBUKOTA

"Panas~~"

Train mengibas-ngibaskan kerah bajunya. Berharap ada sedikit hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya yang telah basah oleh peluh. Segelas susu dingin belum mampu mengurangi rasa gerah di tubuhnya.

Cuaca di Ibukota memang berbeda dari kota-kota lainnya. Karena penduduknya banyak, banyak bangunan yang berdiri. Pohon-pohon rindang beralih menjadi tiang-tiang beton. Tempat-tempat umum penuh dengan para turis ataupun perantauan. Semua berbaur menjadi satu. Membuat Ibukota semakin penuh dan sesak karena orang datang dan pergi silih berganti.

Sven bangkit dari kursi tempatnya duduk. Ia beralih ke tempat yang agak sepi untuk menerima telepon. Eve mengamati Sven sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya menyedot jus jeruk dinginnya dengan sedotan. Ed terlihat bosan. Ia duduk agak menjorok ke meja dengan tangan kanan menopang dagunya dan jari-jari di tangan kirinya membuat ketukan-ketukan pengusir bosannya. Al duduk tenang. Duduk dengan tegap, kaki tertutup rapat, dan tidak banyak bergerak. Atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

Train melirik-memandang dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa- ke arah Al. Train mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Dipandanginya manusia Zirah di depannya dari bawah keatas, dari atas ke bawah, dari depan ke belakang, dari samping kiri ke samping kanan.

"Hei, tuan baju Zirah."

Alih-alih ingin melihat wajah Al di balik topeng Zirah, Train memandang wajah Zirah Al sangat dekat.

"Namaku Alphonse." Ralat Al dengan sedikit protes. Namun Train menghiraukannya. Ia sedang asik menerka-nerka. Seperti ia sedang menebak-nebak quiz berhadiah.

Tangan Train mulai beraksi, Ia mencari celah untuk membuka baju Zirah Al dan melihat seperti apa sih orang yang mau-maunya pakai baju yang dilihat saja membuat orang gerah apalagi jika memakainya. "Apa kau tidak gerah memakai baju Zirah terus?"

'_Click'_

Binggo! Train menemukannya. Sebelum Train membukanya, terdengar suara lain.

'_Meong~!'_

Tubuh Zirah Al kaku. Alis Ed berkedut sebelah. Train mencari- cari di bawah meja karena ia berpikir suaranya terasa dekat.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Sven yang telah kembali dari kegiatan meneleponnya terheran-heran melihat tingkah teman seperjalanannya. "Baiklah, aku ada info." Dengan satu kalimat dari Sven itu semuanya kembali tenang dan terfokus. "Ada informan yang tahu keberadaan target yang kita cari."

"Yahoo! Apa kalian menungguku?"

Seorang wanita cantik menyapa mereka.

"Apa dia yang kau maksud informan, Sven?" tanya Train sedikit tidak percaya dengan menunjuk wanita yang menyapa mereka tadi.

"Benar." Jawab Sven singkat. Ia beralih kepada Ed dan Al. "Mari kuperkenalkan pada kalian. Dia adalah-,"

"Gadis pencuri." Sambung Eve, memotong pembicaraan Sven dengan Elric bersaudara saat memperkenalkan Rinslet-wanita yang menyapa mereka.

Urat syaraf Rinslet berkedut. "Sepertinya kau perlu ikut kelas kepribadian, EVE-CHAN. " Wajah cantiknya di paksakan tersenyum, tapi di dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali menarik kedua pipi Eve sampai ia menangis dan memohon ampun. Namun itu hanya keinginan dalam hatinya saja. Belum ia sempat menarik pipi Eve malah nanti ia duluan yang kepalanya benjol dihantam bogem rambut Eve.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mencuri uang di dompet kalian." Kata Rins pada Elric bersaudara.

Sven berusaha mengembalikan topik. "Edward, Alphonse, dia Rinslet. Rins, mereka Elric bersaudara. Yang kec-ini Edward" hampir saja Sven mengucapkan kata terlarang. Untung ia buru-buru meralat ucapannya sebelum antena Ed bereaksi. "Sedangkan yang pakai baju Zirah itu adiknya, Alphonse." Sven mengakhiri acara pengenalan.

Rins terkagum-kagum dengan Elric bersaudara. Pasalnya sang adik tubuhnya lebih besar dari kakaknya. "Kau benar adiknya?" tanya Rins dengan pandangan mata menginvestigasi. Matanya menelusuri. Memandang Ed dan Al secara bergantian."Tubuhmu lebih besar dari kakakmu." Pandangannya beralih ke Ed. Mata elangnya menemukan sesuatu yang berharga."Ahh!" Teriak Rins ketika melihat jam saku perak milik Ed. "Kau seorang Alchemist kenegaraan dari Amestris!?"

"Alchemist?" ulang Train dan Sven bersamaan.

"Ya. Hampir menyerupai kekuatan Eve. Hanya saja sedikit beda. Mereka menggunakan sistem pertukaran setara." Terang Rins singkat. Train cs dan Elric bersaudara saling memandang subject yang sedang di bicarakan Rinslet. Masing-masing dari mereka berpikir seperti apa kekuatan yang dimaksud. "Baiklah. Kita kembali ke topik utama. Orang yang kalian cari saat ini sedang bersama orang ini." Rins mengeluarkan selembar foto. Foto seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki warna kulit gelap sama seperti orang yang mereka cari.

"Suku Ishbal!?" celetuk Edward.

Rins mengangguk, membenarkan tebakan Ed. Ia melanjutkan, "Namanya adalah Soya Tjutja. Meski bukan murni, didalam tubuhnya masih mengalir darah dari suku Ishbal. Dia sangat suka anak-anak. Banyak anak-anak yang ia adopsi. Di dunia atas, ia bagaikan ibu dari semua anak-anak terlantar. Dan anehnya, semua anak yang ia adopsi setuju. Entah apa yang ia lakukan pada anak-anak sebanyak itu."

"Lho. Dia bukan orang jahat." Komentar Al.

"Ck. Ck. Ck." Rins menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Jangan-jangan!" Sven sudah bisa menebak. Ia berpikir kasusnya sama dengan yang pernah dialami oleh Eve. "Senjata manusia..."

"Ping pong." Rins menirukan suara bel seperti di acara kuis ketika salah satu pesertanya dapat menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar. "Ya. Konon ia sedang menyiapan pasukan tempur anak-anak."

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan nanotechnology?" tanya Sven penasaran. Eve dapat melihat ada aura kemarahan di mata Sven. Ia sedikit senang karenanya.

"Nano-technology...?" ulang Ed penasaran.

Rins menggelengkan kepalanya atas pertanyaan Sven. "Aku tidak tahu sampai sejauh itu." Katanya angkat tangan. " Tapi... Aku punya rencana." Ucapnya dengan percaya diri. "Seperti yang aku bilang, ia sangat menyukai anak-anak." Senyum menyeringai terlukis di wajah cantiknya.

XXX

Malam dua hari kemudian. Malam minggu,

'_Karena dia sangat suka anak-anak, ia mengadakan pesta khusus untuk anak-anak setiap malam minggu akhir bulan.'_

Hall yang besar.

Dekorasi yang meriah.

Dan aneka hidangan enak yang melimpah.

'_Karena pesta untuk anak-anak, orang dewasa dilarang untuk masuk ke dalam. Pendamping hanya boleh mengantar sampai pintu gerbang.'_

Ed berjalan dengan langkah kesal. Sedangkan Eve terlihat riang.

Yup. Karena tidak ada Train.

Dalam misi kali ini Eve berpasangan dengan Edward. Karena, kunci untuk mensukseskan misi ini adalah 'anak-anak'.

"Sial. Aku tidak terima aku harus menjalankan peran ini." Gerutu Ed. Wajahnya terus manyun sejak di putuskannya yang akan menyusup ke acara itu adalah Ed dan Eve yang dianggap masih layak untuk disebut 'anak-anak'.

"Apa boleh buat. Yang boleh masuk hanya anak-anak."

Ed tidak terima. "Tapi aku bukan anak kec-kec... ugh!" ucapan Ed tercekat. ia tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tak ada yang bilang 'anak kecil' kok." Tembak Eve-mengerti apa yang di risaukan Ed. "Siapa pun yang usianya di bawah 18 masih dianggap anak-anak oleh orang dewasa. Lihat saja yang lain." Ed yang tadinya hanya menggerutu dan melihat kebawah selama perjalanan kini melihat kesekelilingnya. Banyak anak-anak yang beragam. Ada yang lebih tinggi darinya juga. "Ada juga anak yang bertubuh besar ." Meski agak kesal karena anak yang tubuhnya sebesar itu di sebut 'anak-anak', makanya ia yang punya tinggi 'segitu' dianggap sama seperti mereka. "... ataupun anak yang berwajah lebih tua dari umurnya."

Ed masih tidak terima. "Kalau begitu Al harusnya bisa masuk. Dia adikku. Dia lebih muda dariku."

"Dengan baju zirah besarnya yang tak pernah ia lepas itu, mana ada orang yang mau percaya."

"Kalau begitu Train." Ed masih keras kepala meski ia tahu Train bukanlah seorang anak-anak lagi.

"Kalau dia hanya sifatnya yang seperti anak kecil. Dia mungkin bisa menipu para penjaga dengan tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil. Tapi aku OGAH berpasangan dengannya!" kata Eve ketus dengan penekanan pada kata 'OGAH' yang menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya.

Satu persatu lampu padam. Membuat seluruh hall menjadi remang-remang. Hanya cahaya dari api lilin yang menerangi.

Saatnya pesta dimulai.

X TBC X

Yokatta~

Akhirnya bisa lanjut juga fanfic ini. :D

Maaf buat yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan fict ini yang tak pasti. m(_ _)m

Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini. Meski sepertinya jumlah word-nya lebih sedikit daripada chapter sebelumnya... Sepertinya otak Ling-ling sudah mulai karatan karena lama tidak update fict nih.

Haaaah... Baiklah.

Penasaran dengan selanjutnya?

Nantikan pestanya segera di chapter selanjutnya.

Tapi sebelumnya... adakah yang ingin meninggalkan review di buku tamu sebelum pestanya dimulai?


End file.
